An Injured Heart
by Zetafire
Summary: Lucas has left his friends behind to begin a new start, but he cannot shake off the feelings that he shouldn't have left them behind. Now he has bumped into someone similar to him, Ness.
1. Chapter 1

**AN

* * *

**

**Hello everyone, this is just a prologue, but be sure more is up on the way, that is if you like it. Enjoy!  
**

SSBB/Mother 3/Earthbound

An injured heart

A fanfic by: Zetafire

''Claus was just being hasty, that's all. You'll forgive your hasty brother, won't you?''

These words echoed in Lucas's mind as he plodded slowly through the lone zoo. The rusty iron bars, the murky water and darkening sky reflected his feelings. How long had it been since those unforgettable events? How long since he started to wander this world on his own? He had lost track along the way, not sure of what to do anymore. His goodbye to those who stood by his side through their adventure slowly materialized in his thoughts.

''Are you sure Lucas, are you sure you don't need us anymore?''

'' Yes...''

''I see... then I guess we don't need you, either!''

''Kumatora!...Kumatora...''

''Don't be sad, kid. She's just upset, that's all. She'll come around. What about me, your trusty thief, Duster? But I guess that's irrelevant, huh? You already said you were going alone.'' He knelled down to the boy's height.

''Lucas, you be careful, and be sure to keep in contact with us every once in a while, ok? And stop crying, you won't miss us at all. Don't worry about Kumatora, I'll make sure she comprehends your reason. Now go on, kiddo, make someone proud...''

Slowly, the world came back into view. He looked at what appeared to be fuzzy images, and realized he had been crying unknowingly.

Wiping his face, he resumed his steps through the abandoned zoo. He went like that for some time, going forward but never really making any progress. Lucas slowed down to a halt, and began to remember again. But he was stopped short when a giant thud came behind him. Spinning around, he saw to his astonishment that it was a giant Porky statue. In a state of panic and weakness, he ran away from the monstrous monument.

Lucas passed through countless enemies that he had never encountered, through gates and spikes. He ran and ran, but never fast enough to escape that which followed him. Finally, he stumbled on an upraised root and had his foot stuck. He pulled and clawed, but to no avail. It seemed all power and courage had escaped him. And he stood there, shaking with tremor, sure that his end had come.

Suddenly he heard the too familiar words for summoning lighting. And then and mighty crash. He looked around in time to see a capped, dark haired boy land in front of him. Land? Yes, he had been flying. And more astounding was his clothing, for they were almost identical to his. Suddenly the statue jumped up, and in response, so did the capped boy. Both floated in midair for a second before he unleashed a pulsating green sphere, hence the name. It traversed the statue effortlessly and made it glow from the inside. And in a second or two, the statue exploded to many bits. When the fog cleared, it was revealed to be Porky.

But, to Lucas, that was impossible, for Porky was sealed inside the permanently sealed, indestructible absolutely safe capsule many months ago. Unless he had managed to somehow escaped, but the question was how? Nevertheless, there, inside the familiar spider-like mechanism that held him alive, was Porky Minch. Not his spirit or a clone, but his true self. After being released from his obstacle, Lucas then proceeded to what was perhaps a reenactment battle, for he had fought Porky already and knew his weak points.

During the battle that brought back conflicted emotions, Lucas couldn't help but notice that, like him, the capped boy knew much on where to strike, as if he had also fought Porky before. Suddenly, a loose memory came back to Lucas. In it, he was with his friends in New Pork City, watching a movie in a theater. Steadily, he began to recognize this boy, for he was the exact same one as in that movie.

Before he absentmindedly muttered the name, he heard the boy calling to him. He turned around to see Porky quickly rushing toward him. Unexpectedly, Lucas raised his hands and fired a giant bolt of fire. The whole machine went up in flames, but it wouldn't stop the rush. The capped boy, however, intercepted just at the right moment, firing what appear to be the green pulsating sphere.

As the attack struck Porky, he went up and down and sideways, writhing like a bug, and finally falling down to the cemented ground. Exploding in a blinding flash. At last, Porky was no more.

As Lucas caught up with the capped boy, they spotted a short, plump, and irresponsible looking man on top of a tower holding a strange cannon. Cackling an annoying laugh,the plump man fire arrow-shaped rays at the capped boy. But, no matter how many arrow-rays he shot, the boy dodged them all. Finally seeing that he wouldn't get him, he turned to Lucas, who had been watching the boy worked around the rays. The man fired an arrow-ray at him, but the capped boy pushed him aside, sacrificing himself for Lucas's sake. As the ray hit the capped boy, he glowed brightly and then became a statue, immobile and helpless.

Lucas turned around to see the man laughing at him and holding the capped boy's statue. But it wasn't him who Lucas payed attention to, but rather to a strange portal forming behind the threatening man. Something about that portal was etched in Lucas's mind, for he was sure he had seen it before.

Slowly, as the truth formed in the proper section, Lucas's memory folder sprung open, causing him to fall deep into his thoughts, and away from reality.

Meanwhile, the short man didn't understand why his intimidating look wasn't working. He began to advance forward onto the distraught boy when he noticed a soft glow emitting behind him. Reeling around, he spotted its source, which came from a spiraling gap.

This man was not one to be scared off easily, and thus he confronted whatever waited him from the other side of this portal.

He, the offender, didn't expect something big, but something big did come out. It was a long table-like object that flew right out, and on top were three silhouetted figures. The table, or whatever it might or had been, knocked the short man out cold. He shot across the pavement and landed a short distance behind Lucas, who still hadn't come out of his memories.

Lucas didn't snap out when the table landed, he didn't snap out when the three figures approached him, and he didn't snap out when they stood only mere feet from his stand. Only when one of them embrace him did the world swirl back into focus. And, as she held him tight, crying gently, his mouth spoke silently.

''Kumatora...''


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Hello everyone, well, in the meantime that I try to come up with what happens next, here's the prolugue for the first chapter. A prologue for a prologue, how fun! Enjoy! ( In this text I didn't use names in order to make it more...stylish? Well, you'll know from the refrences, if you have played mother three...)  
**

* * *

An injured heart

A fanfic by:Zetafire

Chapter 2: A moment not too soon

'' Are you sure about this? Because, frankly, I'm not. And I don't think he's on my side.'' He pointed towards the dog next to him, who was wagging his tail furiously.

'' You know he's used to seeing his master everyday. And, well, it has been a few months since he...deserted us. So I do think it is very reasonable we just stop by and say hello while, perhaps, lending a hand?''

'' Don't make him look like if he was a coward. He clearly said we shouldn't interfere in that world. That only he was asked to be there, not us.''

'' Well, I think that's just completely unfair. We're strong, too. Well, at least one of us is.'' She looked at both of them. It was obvious that she was the leader, since he was a thief and had a limp, while the other was a dog.

'' I still oppose the idea, it's forbidden, it's kinda quirky and, by the looks of it, it's not a hundred percent safe.''

'' I think you're calling my idea dumb, are you!''

''Well... Your idea is, um, insecure. I mean, how can you create a portal to that specific world, and if we do make it, then how are we going to find him, especially if it's too big of a world?''

'' Well, he did say it was just a world of fighting, so I doubt it'll be that big. And I'm sure that this little teleporting table will be able to get us there, more so after I'm done rewiring the destination configuration, and perhaps I'll mess around the backside and install a nice engine. Imagine the speed it'll go! Anyhow, I'm almost done, just a matter of connecting this red cable to this blue one and-'' As soon as the bare wires touched, her left cheek was blotched in a dark, dusty material. Perhaps soot?

'' Well, by the look on your face, I'm sure we won't encounter any problems on they way, huh?''

Even by the side, he could tell she was leering at him.

'' It was just a small accident, happens all the time,'' she said. ''And it ain't easy, you know. I would like to see you try at it.''

He stepped a pace forward, studied the hyped up board, glanced at the open configuration box and the work she had done on the cables. With a simple shrug, he bumped the toe of his shoe on the edge. Instantly, her face was covered completely in soot.

She slowly turned around to face him.

'' Happens all the time.'' He shrugged again.

She grabbed the towel she had been using to clean her hands. Now she swiped it at her face, but the soot wouldn't come off.

''Thanks a lot for the makeover. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a long shower. But since you were so nice to help me, you won't mind finishing up. See ya'' She left for her house, leaving him and the dog alone to finish the board.

He walked rather naturally over to the cables she had been working on. He realized there were many mistakes just by looking at the color scheme on them. No wonder the thing almost blew up, and it was the only copy _he_ had left them. The original was being use by _him _in the other world.

''Well, doggy, it seems we have our work cut out for us, huh.'' He asked the mutt. He barked in response.

''Yea, I guess we gotta do as the lady says, cause I sure heck don't want to see her in an angry mood again. Well, let's get started.'' At once he disconnected all the cables and, working with experienced hands, started the project all over again.

She kept to her word when she the entered the the bathtub. Well, almost. She realized that taking a long shower would be negative since, eventually, the water would turn cold at around thirty minutes. And she planned to stay longer than just a mere thirty minutes. So, she went for a bath instead. After waiting for the tub to fill, she tested the water to see if it was warm enough. It was boiling hot, but that didn't seem to affect her as she slid into the tub and let her imagination take over...

Being bent over something for a long time sure left a reminder or two about it. As he got up to stretch, his back cracked.

''Ah, that felt nice. Yup, it seems all is well regarding the configuration. I even installed all the equipment she was going to, but the lady decided to spend a good-'' He glanced at his wristwatch.

'' A good two hours with twenty three minutes and forty two seconds, and counting.''

Just than, her head appeared at the side of the garage door.

''Didya miss me?'' She asked.

'' Not me, did you?'' He asked the dog. He only sat down and cocked his head.

'' Mhm, does that answer your question?'' He said.

''Very funny'' She said sarcastically.

'' Anyways, I'm done with what you left me, and even improved it by installing all the items you were going to. If you give me a few more minutes, I could easily attach an engine. But someone would have to purchase it, and right now I'm empty on both pockets.''

'' Uh uh, no modern improving just yet. I gotta test it out first.'' She leaned down and peered into the jungle of cables.

''Hey! You totally rewired the whole thing.'' She shouted.

''Well, it wasn't the greatest job I could have done, don't you think?'' He responded, attracting an angry glare from her; as if he wasn't in a bad enough standing in her view.

'' Ok, I did some mistakes, but I still think you messed it up more than me.'' She responded. ''So, just to show you, I'll give it a little test.'' She slid onto the board, balanced herself and started it up. What came next was a smile from him as he watched in amusement at the board rocketing out of sight, carrying its passenger in a screaming flight.

''Well doggy, it seems to be working just right, now it's just a matter of skill for the lady to bring it back here in one piece.'' The dog just uttered a low whine.

'' Don't worry, I'm almost sure she won't crash.'' He sat down beside the dog and watched the sunset through the open garage door. Out there in the country, sunsets were always the best.

By the time she rode back safely and slowly to the residence, it had become night. Her face was twisted into an angry scowl as she lowered herself from the board and closed the garage door.

''When I get my hands on that no good thief, it'll be the end of pretty nice me!'' She muttered, slowly moving her hands in grasping motions. She practically burst the door open, only to find the dog curled up in his bed, and a note on the refrigerator door clearly intended for her. She ripped it from its position and quickly read the text aloud to herself.

''Dear, um, well whatever. I am not going to succumb to your little mood swings! As you have seen for yourself, the board works fine, and even better than you expected. It is not, repeat, NOT my fault that you were so arrogant for having disbelief in my capabilities. Now, you may have asked why I am not here, and there is a very good excuse. I simply wished to not be shredded into a thousand bits by you. I prefer to run and live than stand up and die. I'm a thief, it's what I do almost every day. Tomorrow, if your anger has ebbed, we can try your magnificent plan. But, if it hasn't, than perhaps another day? Anyhow, see ya!

Sincerely, well, you know!

P.S: Don't try to sneak into my house tonight, I ain't gonna be there!''

As she finished reading, she balled up the paper and threw it into the waste bucket. She then headed for her room, deciding to bring the dog with her.

'' Tomorrow, doggy, tomorrow we'll see him again...'' She whispered to the still sleeping dog. ''And I'll try not to hurt our little friendly thief, cause I don't want to ruin or stall my plans-.'' She suddenly threw her hands up, sending the pup flying. She closed her eyes just as he landed, then reopened them slowly. To her utter amazement, the dog was still asleep!

''Wow, you must really be tired if you didn't wake up on that one.'' She then remembered why she had thrown her arms in the first place.

'' I'm going to see him tomorrow! And-'' She inspected herself in the bathroom mirror. Her reflection revealed what she usually wears everyday: A blue sweater with hood and pink boots. No jewelry or anything saying to be noticed. ''I'm not sure how to look. Ok, gotta calm down, remember: you were never one to care about looks...but I just want him to see me in my best!'' She rushed to her closet. All she found were more blue sweaters and pink boots. A quizzical look crawled into her face.

'' Didn't I ever go shopping. Darn, this is just my luck! Wait, what's that?'' She spotted between the masses of blue another color sticking out. As she pulled out the outfit, she realized it was a long time gift from _him_. It was a lavender sweater, just like the rest of sweaters except for the color and the small gold engraving of her name on the side. She looked at it, and then peered down, right at a small box. She hung the clothing back and sat down to reach it.

Grasping it in her hands, she slowly removed the lid. Inside, neatly tucked and brand new, were a pair of green tennis shoes. She always stated tennis shoes were her second favorite. Instantly, she switched into the new clothing and checked herself on the long mirror. They fitted her perfectly.

'' I think he'll be very anxious when I get there, and somewhat with the other two.'' She said to herself.

After switching back into her normal clothes, hanging up the sweater neatly, and repacking the shoes, she slid into her bed. She knew her dreams were going to be nice.


End file.
